It's A Game To You But It's Punishment To Me
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: One was a lolita, the other may or may not have been a lolicon, and the last was a smart young man who had to look after the two females. All three tumbled into Wonderland and now have the trigger happy world to deal with, and has anyone noticed how strange that forest really is?
1. Three In The Hole

**A/N: I want to improve my humor skills so I wrote this! I really hope you enjoy it.**

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

The light smell of flowering plants happily mixed themselves with the wind and pollen that swirled around the small neighborhood, staining any thing it touched and reminding the citizens of spring. With spring the people stayed outdoors more often and blood that had frozen over during the winter warmed under the gentle sun that spring provided.

Even though spring was a time to be enjoyed few people in this day and age actually got to enjoy its splendor, this was especially true in the case of Maria Hemingway. She was a young writer and was going on tour in Italy that spring and had to leave behind her only daughter, Rina. Even though this was the case Rina was sent over to some reliable people to watch over her in her Mother's absence.

"Give me the damn knife!"

"No."

"I'm trying to cut my pancakes!"

"You could stab someone."

"You're the only person here!"

"That's my point."

Two adults sat at a table with a stack of pancakes between them and some plastic plates and forks. The one who had taken the knife away was a twenty-three year old-young man with dull grey eyes, a deadpanned look on his pale face and well-combed black hair. He was twirling the knife in his right hand that had a few red scars on the fingers.

Across from him sat a twenty year old who's amber eyes were narrowed in anger. Her tanned skin flushed from excursion, which only helped the rebellious look that was on her face. Her short hair was an unnatural green and choppily cut to stop at her chin.

Between the two of them the guy definitely looked more respectable, perhaps it was the brown slacks he wore and white button up shirt? The girl wore a pair of black shorts with cherry red suspenders that weren't even set on her shoulders. She wore a white tank top and a teal blue vest that wouldn't even button up properly, not that it could thanks to her chest...

The woman reached over the table, once again trying to catch her knife when a sharp knock could be heard from the door. The glare on the woman's face lifted and she practically skipped up to the back door. Upon opening it she was greeted by a young-looking girl with blonde hair in long pig tails and light blue eyes. She wore a pink sundress and white sandles making her look adorable.

"Rina!"

"Molly!"

The two hugged, a dark blush covering Molly's cheeks as she began counting something under her breath.

The man watched the show with a disgusted look."You both are so damn weird."

"Shut up Avery!"

Rina giggled and pushed herself out of Molly's embrace. "So what are we going to do while I'm here?"

Molly let Rina inside and set up a plate for her. "I dunno, it all revolves around my work schedule."

Rina nodded with an uncertain look. No one actually knew what Molly did for a living, all anyone knew was that she left at nine in the morning and came back at seven. Avery believed she worked as a prostitute, much to the woman's outrage. "I have work in a few hours so maybe we should just hang out here?"

Rina nodded. "Yeah, maybe we could eat something in the garden?"

Avery shuddered as he thought of the two in his garden. "How about I come with you?"

"Really?"

"Yes," His face turned red as he saw Rina's smile."but only because I don't want you messing up the rose garden!"

Cheering Rina helped Molly get all the plates and the like up, with Avery still having a firm grip on the knives.

**...**

"Isn't this so awesome!" Rina said as she poured up some orange juice.

"Yeah it feels more like spring this way." Molly mused.

Avery just watched the two females as he sipped on some juice. The two had picked some of the faded roses and Molly was now making a flower chain out of them for Rina. Breakfast dishes were moved aside for later, leaving an almost sleepy atmosphere. Taking out a small box he stuck a cigarette in his mouth and lit it with a match.

"Oi!" Molly snapped. "Don't start smoking!"

"I could say he same to you and your chewing tobacco."

"Shut up."

As the two argued Rina got bored and began to ramble around the half an acre garden. The house mates had agreed that Molly could do whatever she wanted to the house if Avery got the garden, and that suited the woman just fine., especially when she saw the end product.

The rose garden was home to roses of various hues and types. Climbing roses tried to take over a young apricot tree that had its light pink blossoms in bloom. Dark hedges of green had spots of yellow from the young roses trying to open their blossoms. Showy red roses were close to the house, their flowers home to bees who happily took form them. In general it was a gentle paradise that contrasted heavily from Avery's annoyed and callused attitude.

_Did you know every game has its rules?_

Rina stopped trying to catch a ladybug and looked around her. Molly and very were still arguing and there was no one else around. Shrugging she went back to trying to capture her victim.

_Rules that are meant to be broken._

Pulling her phone out of her pocket she checked to see if she had unknowingly changed her ringtone to something ominous and creepy. Sighing she trudged back over to her 'guardians' to see if they knew what was going on.

_There are rules for those who don't play as well, I look forward to your participation, you can't refuse._

"Hey guys-A bunny!"

Molly stopped arguing with Avery to stare at Rina who was now carrying a small white rabbit in a red waist coat and glasses. "So...Who mixed something with my tobacco?"

"Isn't he cute!" Rina gushed. "He's so tiny and lovable!"

Avery got up and took the rabbit away from Rina and turned it over. "He's a male alright and doesn't look like he has any diseases." He checked inside the long ears. "No ear mites and..." He moved the lips. "Nothing wrong with the teeth. I'd say a rabbit like this could be for showing if it had a good pedigree."

Molly gave him a dark smile. "Thanks for the update."

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"That!"

Avery let he rabbit go as it bucked against him, the small thing jumping onto the ground and hoping away. Rina chased after it, until a poof of watery smelling smoke exploded in front of her. When it cleared instead of the cut bunny standing in front of her it was a handsome young man with blood red eyes and white hair that had rabbit ears perched on his head.

"What the hell!"

"Rina get away from him!"

Said girl glanced back at the housemates and gasped as Avery yanked her back and behind him, a glare set on his features. Molly was close to him with a metal baseball bat in hand.

"Who are you?" Avery demanded.

The man extended a hand. "I just want Rina."

"You lolicon better stay away." Molly said as she brought back her bat. "I won't let anyone else have her!"

"Isn't that admitting to being a lolicon?"

"Shut up Avery!"

The man lashed out pushing Avery to the ground and yanked up Rina in his arms like a bride. Molly ran after them, her strides long as she readied her bat for a swing. Just when she was close enough a hole opened up in the ground, leading into a dark chasm. The rabbit man jumped in with Rina, Molly tumbling in after them. "Gahh!"

"Molly, Rina!" Scrambling up Avery made his way to the hole and saw nothing but darkness. No sound came from that pit or smell, just a darkness that seemed to beckon him. Casting aside any and all logic he shut his eyes and jumped in after the others, praying that there was something soft at the bottom.

**...**

**A/N: And how is that? And for those of you who are used to seeing something my writing, don't worry this baby has a plot.**


	2. Heart Country

**A/N: I didn't think people would read it yet you do. We are very pleased.**

**In The Forest: Avery and Molly hate each other, Molly...Well you'll figure that out eventually. Rina is literally an arguing peice between Avery and Molly though. This story isn't Oc/Oc/Oc it has pairings, but not that one.**

**BloodyAyame23: I'm glad you think so.**

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

There seemed to be no light at the end of the tunnel that Rina and the rabbit man had been flung into, only a never-ending darkness and a cool wind that made goosebumps rise on Rina's arms.

"We're almost there!"

Rina's heart dropped into her stomach when the words he said the words. She had no idea where 'there' was, and there was no way to fight the man and get free. As she thought of this fact a small light suddenly appeared at the end of the tunnel. The light grew in intensity and slowly the damp smell of trees and rock mingled with the wind.

Just like a baby coming from the womb, when they finally made it through the hole Rina screamed when she saw the concrete set perfectly below them. Instead of falling to their deaths, however, the man had managed to fall on his feet finally releasing Rina from his grasp.

Taking her opportunity, Rina scrambled away from the man and put her fists up. "Stay away from me, I know...Oragami!"

The man's lips twitched at her words. "So my beloved even knows such a tedious art like paper-folding." He sighed melodramtically at that. "Such grace and beauty."

Rina dropped her fists and stared blankly at the man. "Do you know how old I am?"

"Of course! And I shall await for you to get older and blossom into an adult before taking you as my lover." The man cupped his cheek. "How long that shall be."

"Sure...Pedophile."

The man shook his head. "Of course not! I would never touch or think of you in such a way while you're still a child, but if will address me please call me by name, Peter White."

"Peter White...?" Rina said slowly, letting the name roll of her. "I think I like the name Pedophile better."

"No!"

**...**

**Molly's POV**

**...**

I moaned and flipped onto my back as I felt a rock dig into my stomach. What happened exactly? Rina found a rabbit then..."Rina!" I scrambled up, ignoring the sudden pain in my bare feet, and looked around. I was in what looked like a forest, a few trees lay scattered about with long gashes in them. Not too far away was a dirt path that had foot prints on them, when I came closer to inspect them they looked fresh. They weren't that big and could have been Rina's size, even though there was two of them.

"I guess finding civilization in this place should be the first step." Grabbing my baseball bat I stepped on the path and followed it deeper into the forest. I was scared by how quiet it was, there was literally nothing tweeting or chirping around here, it was as if someone died.

As I continued down the path the shadows slowly started to deepen and the hair on my arms stood up in attention. Dammit why was I acting so freaked out, it was just a path in a forest! It's not like Slenderman is going to pop out in and eat my fac-"AHHH!"

I raise my bat up and smack a faceless guy as hard as I could, the brittle sound of something snapping only heightening my fear. "Miss please stop!"

I halt in my next attack and stare down at the guy I was hitting...And realize that it wasn't Slendy. This guy had dirty blonde hair that was somewhat spiky and wore a dashing suit that had a playing card motif and a black mini top hat perched on his head. "Sorry?"

"It's quite all right..." I mentally squeal as I hear his English accent. Oi, don't say anything about it, I'm American, it comes with the territory! "I suppose I startled you, but I was curious to see another person with eyes who wasn't a Role Holder..."

I turn in a circle"Um..Okay, well you see me."When I'm facing the guys again I gesture to his face."So could you tell me why you don't have eyes, if I honestly hurt you, and where I am?"

The guy stared at me for several seconds. "I'm a faceless, you broke my left arm, and you're in the Hatter Territory in Heart Country within Wonderland."

"Could you explain it all to me?"

**...**

And my faceless ,and not Slendy, friend told me all about this Wonderland as he took me to his job. Apparently people who live here don't have eyes unless they have a role, in that case they're Role Holders. Heart Country was within Wonderland and was ruled by some chick named Vivaldi, wasn't that the name of a composer, and she was always at war with the other territories.

"And this is the territory I work in," Not Slendy said as he opened a wrought iron gate. "Hatter Mansion!"

My eyes widened as I stared at the building. It was huge and made of a light brown with creamy brown accents. There seemed to be hundreds of rooms thanks to the many rectangular windows that were placed within the walls. A bell was at the very top of the building and it was in the shape of a top hat.

"This place is so cool!"

"I suppose," He said. "you're just lucky you've come when the guards are slacking on work."

"Why?"

He looks away and continues walking past me. "We should inform Master Blood that you're here, I'm sure he'll be pleased that a foreigner has come."

Blood? That's a weird name. Shrugging I follow my new friend into the house and I'm once again stunned by how nice it is. The warm smell of something sweet cooking replaces the metallic smell that had been outside, bulbous lights hung nicely on the ceiling as well as lovely dark wood floors.

"You work here?"

"Yes." He closed the door behind me.

"You so lucky...Eh.." I scratch the back of my head. "I don't have your name."

A dark blush takes up his high cheek bones. "I'm a meaningless faceless, I don't need a name."

"Is that your fancy way of saying you don't have one?"

"Maybe..."

I put my hands on my hips. "Everyone needs a name it's what makes them...Well them. I'll give you a name."

"But M-"

"Don't 'but miss' me, I'm naming you." I rub my left foot against my right calf. "How about..." It had to be something good, something that would help me remember him..."Saxon!"

"Saxon?"

I nod. "The kings before the Normans were the Saxons, the Normans were French, but since you have an English accent I thought that fit."

Saxon smiled somewhat making the area around where his eyes would have been crinkle. "Thank you Miss..."

"Molly!"

"Molly." I blushed somewhat as my name came from his mouth, he's really too sweet for his own good. "We better take you to Master Blood."

I followed him through the many halls until we came up to a plain door that had a gold name plate with fancy writing on it that was a little faded. Saxon knocked on it gently, his body stiffening as if waiting for the executioner. What kind of person was this Blood?

"Come in."

Saxon opened the door and I bite my bottom lip to keep from whistling. The room was filled to the brim with shelves and books. The only place not taken up was a couch that had a low table close to it with some book piled on it as well as a desk with a handsome man sitting in a nice high back chair.

His eyes were a nice shade of green some people would call sea glass and others would call sour apple. I decided to call them 'cat green' since they were mischievous just like a cat's. He had messy black hair that looked like he had stopped trying to tame it long ago. His skin was a bit pale, but all it did was enhance his pretty eyes. "If you keep staring you might burn right through my clothes."

I watched his lips as he spoke. "Sorry."

"That's alright." He stood up from his desk and plunked a flamboyant top hat that had roses and playing cards scattered on it, on his head. "I'm rather curious about you as well, it's not every morning time change we get a foreigner." He glanced at Saxon, contempt taking up his eyes. "You may leave us."

Saxon bowed and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Blood stared at me with curious eyes for several minutes, they seemingly searched for something in particular, when he had enough he escorted me to his couch. "So what was a lovely foreigner doing wandering around my territory?"

"It's a long story..."

"I have plenty of time."

**...**

**Rina's POV**

**...**

"And that's what happened!"

Vivaldi stared at me for several moments with an amused expression on her face. "We are not surprised that our Prime Minister has taken such a liking to you," she patted my cheek. "you're so adorable."

I smile and bask in her praise. If you're wondering what's going on let me explain. This is Vivaldi, she's the Queen of this country called Heart Country. Peter had brought me to Heart Castle after we landed on the Clock Tower. I kicked and screamed the whole way and was found by Vivaldi when we passed through her pretty rose garden. We sat there now during the evening sipping on tea and eating some yummy cherry pie while I told her how I got here.

Now I was at the point that I didn't know what to say next. Vivaldi looked and acted like a strong woman. She had violet curly hair and a lovely red dress with eyes that could burn right through you to see your soul. As my thoughts began to run off, and I was telling myself I should stop staring, the sky suddenly changed to morning.

"Wow!"

"So morning decides to come after..." Vivaldi clapped her hands and some faceless girls begin picking up the dishes. "We have work that we must attend to now, but you may explore our castle if you like, our home is your home."

I blushed a dark red."Thank you."

"You're so cute~!"She chuckled and pet my head before leaving.

The moment she was out of sight I slumped in the metal chair and stared up at the sky. So if this was at the bottom of the rabbit hole...What happened to Molly and Avery, did they miss me?

**...**

**Avery's POV**

**...**

I ran through the forest at a break neck speed while two lunatic children tried to hack me in half. All I had done was o up to a medieval gate in front of a huge manor and they decided to try and kill me for being a 'trespasser'. Now I shall admit to being one since I came upon their gate, but I had yet to place a foot inside it making this whole charade foul play.

"Come back we just wanna play!"

"Stay the hell away from me!"

I jump over a fallen tree trunk and make a left into the thick forest adjacent to the beaten path. Burrs stuck to my clothes and branches hit my face, leaving a stinging line that would no doubt bleed. I ignored all of this, however, to find a secluded spot that my pursuers could not find me.

Stumbling past a small den I dived into it, leaving caution to the wind. The sound of my pursuers chatter quickly reached my ears making me pray to any and all gods that were willing to listen.

"I just saw him brother."

"Maybe he climbed a tree or a hole?"

"I doubt it, these have poisonous snakes in them."

My heart skips a beat at those words and I look around me, just to see a pair of red eyes staring back. And this was why I put my faith in science instead of religion, you always get screwed over.

**...**

**A/N: There you go! A history lesson, a fanfic, and some vocabulary words. Anyway, what do you think will happen next? And do you think Peter is a pedophile for taking Rina?**


	3. Discoveries

**A/N: I have nothing to say...**

**In The Forest: I think we all do. The order she asked the questions was the order of events. Avery should be happy he managed to out run the Twins.**

**Kpeter: He is, but he has good intentions.**

**Sleeping Moon: I'm glad you thought so! In reality my humor is based entirely off of sarcasm and I need a foil in order to be considered 'funny'. That foil is normally my Mother or Father.**

**Sanguinem7: You do? I personally think it's a tab weird, but it would be cute when she grows up. Yes, Avery will find someone as well, but I think it shall surprise everyone. **

**...**

**Avery's POV**

**...**

I hold my breath and prepare for the bit of a venomous snake, but instead I hear heavy breathing. Taking no precautions, and questioning my sanity, I reach out a hand to touch the object and feel...Skin.

"I didn't think anyone would be that curious about me."

I retract my hand and light a match, just to see a man with red eyes and messy brown hair. I stare at him for several moment, weigh out whether I should risk staying with this troglodyte or go to the psychotic children outside. "Would I be rude in asking why you are hiding in this hole?"

"You're really polite for a...Who are you?"

This person would be as cumbersome and stupid as Molly, if not worse. "My name is Avery Wilson."

A smile suddenly lit up his face."Oh so you're a foreigner!"

"That's a rude comment but yes."

The man looked me up and down in a curious fashion. "I thought foreigners could only be female?"

"That's a rather ignorant statement. People are always divided into male and female categories, just because they come from a different area making them 'foreign' would not stop that fact."

The man opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when the sound of childish chatter could be heard right outside the den. Since the walls around us seemed to be a granite a blow to the surface wouldn't damage our protection and hurt us. So staying inside the den would be the best option and why was the troglodyte leaving? "What are you doing?"

"Going to play with my sparring partners!"

Sparring partners? My eyes widened as the words slowly begin to process. This man was in league with those children and not simply in league with them but as sparring partners! I peek my head out and watched the man draw a sword, pointing it at the children. "So we're having another session?"

"We don't want to play with you, stupid knight!" The red one snapped.

"Yeah, we're looking for that trespasser."

Shaking my head I climbed out of the den, using all of my adrenaline powered brain to keep myself silent. When I could no longer hear their inane conversation I booked it at a break neck speed, nearly tripping on several occasions.

Next time Molly and Rina fall into a hole I refuse to chase after them.

**...**

**Rina's POV**

**...**

I skip over to the comfy bed Vivaldi had let me borrow. I had a very long day with answering questions and having this world explained to me as well as taking a special medicine that would prevent me from getting sick while in this world. Even though everyone was acting very kind to me I felt something off about this place. It was as if I was asleep in a very strange dream and couldn't wake up.

Sighing I tossed back in forth in my bed until I fell asleep...And then woke up again in a misty world of silver. "Wha?"

"You're in the Dream Realm." I looked up to see a guy wearing an eye patch, really weird clothes, and a pipe in his hand. "My clothes are not weird."

I never said that?" My eyes widened. "You can read my thoughts? That's so cool!" I wave my hands around as if brushing away dust. "What am I thinking right now?"

The man gave an amused smile. "You're curious as to how I'm 'floating'."

My mouth opened in surprise before I clapped my hands excitedly. This seemed to puff up the floating guy with pride or something, whatever it was I felt happy for him. "So why am I in the Dream Realm?"

"Oh!" The guy suddenly became serious. "Do you understand why you were brought here?"

"Um...Peter White brought me because he loves me?"

"Yes, but you're too young to play the game." The man took a drag from his pipe. "This has lead us to serious complications."

"He's a pedophile?"

The guy stared at me for several moments before shrugging. "If you want to say that, then yes. The way to remedy that would find someone in your age group to become attracted to you."

"And that person would be...?"

Before the man could answer the world shattered and my vision began to blacken. "W-what's going on?!"

"You're waking up...Don't worry Rina, that feeling should go away...Soon."

**...**

**Molly's POV**

**...**

I wondered around Hatter's mansion the very next morning 'time-change'. I was more than a little tired and irritated. Last night I had explained who I was to Blood, resulting in even more interest in me, and then went to bed as his guest. Now that I was awake and the sun was shining I was more than ready to up and go look for Rina...! And maybe Avery.

Going up to the front door I stopped as I spied Saxon. Yes he looked rather similar to the other faceless, but I could tell it was him due to the crinkles he had on the side of where his eyes would be when he smiled. At the moment he was changing a light bulb and talking to a maid with curly red hair, it was cute.

Going over to them I stood there with my hands behind my back and bouncing on the balls of my feet, waiting to either be included in the conversation or noticed. It quickly became the second option as Saxon noticed me almost immediately.

"Miss Molly." He climbed off the wooden ladder he was using. "is there something you needed?"

"Actually no, I just came to say goodbye." I extended a hand to him. "Thanks for helping me Saxon."

The maid gasped and leaned towards me. "You named him?"

"Yeah..."

The girl clapped her hands excitedly and turned to Saxon with a big smile on her oval face. "Oh my gosh! You should feel so good, no foreigner has ever given us such thoughts even..." She trailed off and looked around us as if waiting for someone to jump out of the closet with jerky head movements. "You know."

Saxon shook his head. "You shouldn't start, Master Blood would be furious."

I raised an eyebrow at his words, but decided against questioning him. "I gave Saxon a name since he didn't have one, everyone should have a name."

The girl clasped her hands to her chest and leaned forward. "Would it be rude then..." Her face turned a dark crimson. "To request a name?"

I shrugged and stared at her. She was pretty with her oval face, curly red hair that was a little frizzy, small figure, and tiny hands. Her movements were jerky, but in the excited way instead of scared..."How about Anne spelled with an e. She was a nice woman who had a vivid imagination and lovely red hair"

"Anne..." The name rolled of her tongue before a smile made its way onto her face. "That's a lovely name, thank you!"

I nod to her before saluting. "Well I'm heading out, if Blood asks for me tell him I'm looking for my friend, he'll know what I mean."

Saxon tapped his wist in thought. "I'm not sure you should go, Miss Molly. I understand you may be searching for someone, but to leave at this moment may be a hassle with all the...Work going on in town."

Anne nodded. "You may want to stay for a few time changes, just until the work gets done and it is easier to travel from territory to territory."

"I guess..."

"Oh! And if you stayed you could talk to me and Saxon some more!"

"Saxon and I." Said faceless corrected.

"Don't correct me!"

"You said it wrong though..."

I giggled and stuck my hands in my pockets. "Fine, but only for you guys."

Anne cheered while Saxon began folding up the ladder, a frown ever present on his face. I wonder what's wrong with him? I don't even get a chance to ask as Anne pulled me away to her room, deciding to get me 'properly dressed'.

**...**

**A/N:I think Molly is having a good time naming the Faceless. If you hadn't noticed she can see small details rather well, allowing her to spot the difference between faceless. In the manga it is implied Alice can as well, but you never really see her bonding with them. Anyway... So what's wrong with Saxon? And if you're wondering where Elliot is, it's hinted in this chapter. So...What do you guys want to see as far as pairings? I have an idea, but I'm curious to see what you guys want.**


End file.
